


All I Want For Christmas

by PoisonMantis



Series: Klance Carol Christmas [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Klance Christmas Carols, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Screw Season 8, Shiro's Potato Salad, yes that is a tag and no i will never let it die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Hey what's better to fix the mistakes of Season 8 than some nice Klance Christmas fluff, huh?Screw Season 8





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Let's fix season 8 by ignoring it and reading fluff.

Keith sighed, scrolling through whatever social media app Lance made him get. He turned off his phone and laid back on the couch, staring at the ornaments Pidge and Hunk had hung from the ceiling. He’d refused a real tree, and the fake one was far too small for any real decorating. His apartment, against his wishes, was decorated for Christmas.   
“Keith!” Lance opened the door, smiling. “Put on music!”

Keith sat up, grumbling. “Why me?”

“You complain when I put on Michael Buble.” Lance opened the fridge.

“It’s the 10th of November!!” Keith sighed and flicked through his music. “I’m assuming you want Christmas music?”

“Of course.” Lance threw a piece of pizza onto a plate.

Keith smirked and clicked on a BTS Christmas song.

Lance slowly turned, hearing the beginning. “Is this…” He sat for a few seconds until it switched to Korean. “Come on, something more Christmassy!”

Keith looked him dead in the eye and tapped NCT Dream’s ‘Joy,’ keeping eye contact as Lance narrowed his eyes. 

“Keith. Put on Mariah Carey or I’ll kill you.” Lance stepped towards him.

“Do it.” Keith stood up, ready to fight. He grinned and caught Lance’s arm as he lunged forward. He threw Lance aside, diving for the speaker system against one wall of the apartment. Lance caught his leg, trying to drag him away before Keith could plug his phone in while simultaneously pulling his own phone out.

“Keith, you will not sully the good name of Christmas music- ow fucking hell- like this!” Lance grunted as Keith kicked him in the chest, scrambling for the cord. He threw himself up and grabbed the aux cord, holding it up like a trophy. Keith clawed at his arm, trying to drag it down and grab the cord.

“It’s Christmas music, Lance, you’re just an asshole!” He laughed and used Lance’s arm to pull himself into the air, climbing him like a tree.

Lance laughed and quickly plugged his phone in, Mariah carey blasting through the apartment. “It’s not Christmas music if the mall doesn’t play it 200 times a day in December, Keithy-poo.”

Keith groaned and dropped, flopping back on the couch. “Don’t call me that.”

“Fine. What did you get me, Mullet?” Lance leaned over the back of the couch.

“Get you? You assume I got you anything.” Keith smiled up at him.

“Of course you did. You love me!” Lance danced back into the kitchen.  _ “I just want you for my oooown, more than you could ever knowwwww. Make my wish come truuuuue, all I want for Christmas is youuuuu!” _ He sang.

Keith blushed. It was true that he loved Lance, unfortunately. He’d planned on kissing him on Christmas, but now he was doubting himself.  _ Come on, Keith, you’ve been planning this for a year.  _ “I got you a spoon.”

“A spoon.” Lance deadpanned.

Keith hid his blush by looking back down at his phone. “A fancy spoon.”

“It better be a gold plated Hermes spoon, Keith.” Lance took a bite of his pizza and sighed. “I got you something too but it’s a secret. You’ll find out on Christmas~!”

 

Keith yawned and popped his back. He heard Lance moving something around in the living room and slowly sat up, clicking his phone on.  _ Fuck, it’s Christmas. _

_ “I don’t want a lot for Christmassss~” _ ’ Lance sang out.

Keith rolled his eyes and headed out, shivering. Why was their apartment so damn cold? “Lance, do you ever stop singing?”

Lance spun around, a Christmas bow pinned in his fluffy hair. “Merry Christmas, mullet!!” He ran forward and slid on his socks, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “How did you sleep?”

Keith blushed. “Uh.. fine. What’s with the bow?” He poked at it.

“I’ll explain later. Sit down, present time.” Lance turned away, and Keith swore he was blushing.

Keith sat down on the couch, watching Lance dig around under the tiny tree for a bit. He tried not staring at Lance’s ass, but that never worked.

“Okay!! Here, open your gift!” Lance flopped down next to Keith, passing him a stack of presents.

“Alright. Yours are under the tree, too, grab them.” Keith smiled at Lance. 

Lance grinned and got up to grab his own presents as Keith ripped into his own. “You’re too good to me, mullet.”

“Am I?” Keith chuckled. “All I did was get you a gift.”

“Yeah! You never get me anything.” Lance sat back down. “Did Shiro make you?”

“Shut up! He didn’t.” Keith threw wrapping paper at Lance, pulling out a new grey shirt. “Lance, I’m going to kill you.”

“It’s all you wear!! Come on, Keith!” Lance dodged Keith’s slap, laughing. “Hey, it’s Christmas!”

“Open your presents you asshole.” Keith leaned back, chuckling. Lance stuck out his tongue and started ripping open his gifts.

  
  


About ten minutes later, Keith was wrapped up in a new soft blanket, watching Lance untangle the cords to his new speakers. “You never did explain the bow.”

Lance stiffened, standing up. “Ah. Yeah. Um.” He turned around to face Keith where he sat on the couch, bright red. “So, uh. I was kinda. Gonna uh.”

“Spit it out, Lance.” Keith chuckled.

“Doyouwannadateme?” Lance spoke so fast Keith barely even recognised he was speaking English.

“What?” Keith sat up, leaning in. “Slow down, Lance.”

“Uh. So. That song, All I Want For Christmas Is You?” Lance stared at the floor.

Keith nodded, slowly piecing it all together.

Lance pointed at the bow still attached to his head. “Yeah. It’s really stupid.” He reached up to take it off.

Keith, by some miracle, had the presence of mind to stop him. He tugged Lance’s arm down, pulling him onto the couch. He slid his hand up into Lance’s hair and kissed him, ripping off the bow. Lance slowly kissed back, climbing into Keith’s lap.

As soon as they parted, Lance was laughing. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Keith scanned Lance’s face.

“You kissed me.”

“Yeah?” Keith leaned back.

“Do it again, dumbass.” Lance lunged forward and caught Keith’s lips.

Keith let Lance kiss him however he wanted, hands falling to Lance’s waist. He forgot about anything else he got for Christmas, Lance was the best present. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen to that nct song its a bop  
> comments would be great yall have a nice holiday season


End file.
